Heirs and Legends
by Bonnie Mizuhara
Summary: A Shaman KingBeyblade crossover. Voltaire sent Kai and Biovolt to capture 4 other heirs but Kai is falling for one of them, will he fulfill his grandfather's mission? KaixRei, TakaoxMax and other pairings.
1. The Ancient Legend

Bonnie: Alright, I am revamping this story! There will be minor changes but major plots won't change so don't worry! I'm back onto this story with some new ideas and twists!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Shaman King!

Names:

**English name:**

Max Tate

Tyson Granger

Ray Kon

Kai Hiwatari

**Fic name:**

Max Mizuhara

Tyson/Takao Kinomiya

Rei Kon

Kai Hiwatari

Featuring one OC with some importance:

Bonnie Tate

Fic Name- Bonnie Mizuhara

Pairings:

Kai/Rei

Takao/Max

Also featuring SHAMAN KING CHARACTERS!!!

**Chapter One: The Ancient Legend**

* * *

A man with greying hairs sat at his desk in an old looking grey building. He held an ancient book in his hands; the book was extremely thick, the title was worn and almost unreadable. The man opened up his thick tattered book and flipped through the book almost disinterestedly. Finally, he came across a page entitled: The Power of the Heirs 

This man was Voltaire Hiwatari, owner of an ancient boarding school that raised and taught young Russian shamans. Voltaire sat on a comfortable chair in his most secured office and laid the book on his desk and he started reading the book.

_500 years ago, after the great spirit of the shaman tournament has announced the next shaman king, the 5 elemental spirits of the world descended to aid the shaman king. The shamans of the Great Spirit guarded the_ _spirits until the planet began to suffer under poverty and war. The shamans had to call upon the mighty spirits and use the elemental spirits to restore the world to its former glory. When the 5 shamans combined their strength, they created tremendous power that could destroy the earth. Years passed and the world became threatened by the part of the spirits. These evil counterparts had seperated themselves and sought to overtake the original spirits. The original spirits deafeated their counterparts but from then on, the world feared the sacred elementals and the shamans had no choice but to seal the powers. _

_The people of the earth were so grateful to the young shamans that they made them the "heirs" of whatever area they are in. As the world developed, the countries began to form, thus they were known as "heir of the country" and this does not have anything to do with royalty. The shaman families became only known as the heirs and this was only a title. They believed that as shamans slowly started to disappear, the heir families have converted. _

_This was not the case._

_However, it is said that the five shamans had not kept their promise to seal the spirits and instead they integrated the spirits into their blood lines. How this was possible was unknown but it is said that the heirs of the shamans will continue to renew the powers of their bloodlines. The five powers all have immense strength and potential._

_The five spirits were as followed:_

_Suzaku - The Red Phoenix of Fire from the South_

_Genbu- The Black Turtle of Water from the North_

_Nezumi- The Yellow Mouse of Aether from the Heavens_

_Seiryu- The Blue Dragon of Wind from the East_

_Byakko- The White Tiger of Gold and Earth from the West_

Voltaire closed the book and walked down the abbey hallway and headed for Kai's chamber with an evil smirk on his face as he walked past the labs, when he reached Kai's chamber he knocked and came in quickly.

"There is something I want to discuss with you Kai"

TBC...

* * *

Bonnie: Well not much I can change in the first chapter but there will be major ones in the future! I'm using Japanese now because I like the Japanese versions way better than the english dub! 

Please R and R!


	2. Kai's Mission

Bonnie: Here's the next segment!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Shaman King!

**Chapter Two: Kai's Mission**

Kai Hiwatari stared out the foggy window into the white snow. He had moved from his old room into this chamber after his grandfather had found the chamber with the picture of Suzaku carved into it and the name Phoenix written in faded gold. Suzaku, the actual spirit, was out of her sword as she watched Kai deep in thought. The Dranzer sword has been passed down in the Kai's family for generations. It was used in times of war and the phoenix Suzaku always possessed it. Kai's maternal grandfather had passed it on to Kai because his own father was not what you would call a decent person. In the chamber was a fire coloured bed, a fireplace and another door in one corner of the room. The Washroom was adjoined to one of the other walls. Kai was very tempted to open the other door which was a foreboding grey colour but his Grandfather walked in swiftly saying, "Kai, we need to talk."

"What for?" Kai retorted and Voltaire ignored the biting tone in Kai's voice.

"I have a mission for you"

Kai groaned inwardly, the last time his grandfather sent a mission; he ended up being in the hospital while Voltaire gained more power. That's the way it is with Voltaire, he doesn't care if Kai was the actual heir, Voltaire wanted more control and he uses Kai to do this. Kai knew that these missions were the only way to get out of the abbey for a while. 'This mission will probably just like the others' Kai thought to himself.

He remained silent as Voltaire continued: "You are to go with a team from Biovolt to capture the heirs of 4 other countries and bring each one here; your first target is the heir of Japan. When you succeed, I will give you your next location"

Voltaire had not mentioned his intentions with the heirs.

"You will use your power to hunt them down and then use a furyoku net on them. You are flying to Japan tomorrow with the rest of my best Biovolt men"

Voltaire noticed Suzaku in the room. "And put your ghost away, it's a disgrace to keep him floating out here"

At this, Suzaku flared a bit, a red glow circled while Kai glared daggers at the old man. Voltaire slammed the door muttering "dumb bird."

Kai turned to Suzaku and said "don't worry about him, Suzaku, I hate him too. He doesn't even know you're a girl, not a boy."

Suzaku simply replied "yes Kai-sama" Kai sighed and thought about the mission, he had to fulfill it or else face the consequences. It wouldn't be easy because the other heirs must also be strong because Voltaire would never tell him to use the furyoku net to capture anything; it was a strong weapon that Biovolt had piloted.

Kai oversouled Suzaku into his flame sword, Dranzer, and reluctantly, he started packing for his flight to Japan.

The next day, the airport was filled with Biovolt men boarding on several planes. Kai and the top rank team of Biovolt, the Neo Borg, sat in the best plane headed for Japan.

"So, Kai, are you ready?" Yuriy, the leader of the Neo Borg said.

"It won't be easy but I'm ready," said Kai holding Dranzer. Normally, he would reply with a simple "Hn" but Yuriy wasn't just anybody, he was one of Kai's few friends he made at the abbey.

"Yeah, with these" Yuriy said holding up his Wolborg sword and Wolborg pistol, "we'll get through it in no time"

Kai didn't say anything because he had a feeling that this mission was going to be one hell of a mission.

* * *

Bonnie: A lot of changes in this chapter! Hopefully for the better! 

R and R!


	3. Spying

Bonnie: Well, here's the next chapter!

Rei: WAIT! Don't forget the Disclaimer!

Bonnie: Oh yeah! Oh K-A-I!!

Kai: Shit, found by her and Rei again

Rei: Oh well, just say it Kai. For Me? (kitty eyes)

Kai: Fine, we don't own anything.

Bonnie: Thanks Rei! On with the NEW IMPROVED STORY!

**Chapter 3: Spying **

A dark figure with long brown hair made his way to the Hiwatari mansion and knocked on the huge doors. Voltaire's guards King and Queen answered.

"State your business here" King said gruffly.

"I'm here to see Kai-sama, I have some important news for him." Said the dark figure.

Queen was flustered a bit. "Kai-sama is not here but you may address Hiwatari-sama if you wish."

The figure eyed them suspiciously, his piercing eyes almost as cold as Kai's. King and Queen recognized the glare; it was the same kind of glare Kai wore when he was displeased.

"Fine, then I will see Hiwatari-sama." The dark figure said in an icy tone that can match Kai's.

King and Queen inwardly shivered, long used to never showing emotions, but led the figure to Voltaire's study. They used a large carving that rang with a sound.

"Come in." Voltaire's voice boomed and King and Queen led the stranger in.

"Sir, he has business with you."

Voltaire nodded and dismissed King and Queen, and then he turned his attention to the stranger.

"Well? What is it?" He said in a menacing voice, getting straight to the point, but the figure was not fazed by it.

"I am here to find Kai-sama, I am his shaman guardIvan. I am supposed to give this weapon to him."

The figure pulled out what looked like an ordinary broom (a/n: a witch type of broom) but it had a huge ruby that glittered between the wood and the straw. The words 'Firebolt" in crimson red was written across it. (A/n: Think Harry Potter, a little)

Voltaire studied it and then looked at the figure with a piercing gaze.

The stranger put the broom back into a cylinder sheath with the straw and ruby sticking out. Voltaire leaned against the old chair.

"I see, Kai is currently in Japan so unless you have a plane ticket you'll have to wait until he gets back," he said. He smirked when he saw the dark figure falter for a moment, he couldn't let Kai's guardIvan know what he was planning on doing or else he'll definitely put an end to it. The furyoku this stranger had was of normal shaman level but Voltaire was able to detect a bit of expertly suppressed shamanic power.

The figure smiled all of a sudden, "I understand," and he left.

Voltaire did not see the smile as he was already looking up information on one of the five Elementals: The Dragon

_Seiryu- The Blue Dragon of Wind from the East_

_Seiryu is the ancient spirit of the storm and wind and is the boldest of all the spirits in the spirit world. The dragon spirit is the first spirit to inabit a sword and created the tradition of the sacred sword where all of the five shaman heirs gain a sword based on their own shamanic abilities and personality. The properties of the swords are powerful and only a shaman heir can touch them and the true heir can wield it to channel their energy. When the current shaman heir dies, the abilities they have and the sword itself die along with them, thus the five spirits are once again powerless to change the world if it should fall into ruin until the next heir is worthy enough to claim their own sword. As a sacred beast, Seiryu created the system of swords as a way to protect the elemental powers from the wrong hands. Seiryu is one of the 5 main elemental spirits; over the centuries, shamans and their sacred spirit grow attached to each other bit by bit and the current communicating shaman inherits powers from their spirits over a certain element. The souls can become attached to each other and when the Seiryu shaman dies, their link with Seiryu becomes tangent and should they remain on earth as a ghost, they will still have the abilities of the once living Seiryu shaman. The Seiryu shaman has the option of gaining wings to fly, although this is based on their mana as each mana is unique to the shaman. An evil-hearted heir can destroy thousands without the spirit's help simply by using the invisible wind. This can be deadly but there has been no records of an evil Seiryu shaman yet. A good-hearted one can use the wind to save many lives. The storm dragon is related to the all of the other four elements, thus, if combined properly, the Seiryu shaman can use even mightier power with the help of the other heirs. Legends say that Seiryuu is the highest level Wind Spirit; its signature colour is blue and Seiryu represents autumn_

The old man smirked evilly and laughed a maniacal laughter, this power was far beyond what he dreamed of, it rivaled even Kai's powers and if this text was true, he can certainly do quite a lot about it. It was beyond his wildest dreams! He couldn't imagine what all five of them together will bring him.

-Outside the mansion-

The dark figure stood in the rain and seemed to be concentrating on something; his hands were making gestures. Suddenly a huge spirit appeared and the figure rode off in the pouring rain.

-Somewhere in Japan-

Kai and Yuriy had already set off to look for Tyson; Yuriy carried a walkie-talkie and whispered commands to Boris, Ivan and Sergei on the other end.

"Ask a nearby person if they know the Japanese heir." Yuriy whispered. There was static and then an unfamiliar voice shouted through the walkie-talkie.

"Of course I know the heir, his name is Tyson Kinomiya and I'm on my way to meet him now."

Then Yuriy and Kai heard Sergei's voice. "Could you tell us where he lives?"

"Why?"

"Uh… we want to see how strong he is."

"He lives around that corner in a dojo."

"Thanks."

Boris's voice came on, "Problem solved."

Yuriy nodded approvingly, "not a bad cover story, we'll head over to the east of Tokyo and you'll tell us where to go."

-Half an hour later-

"Sergei…" Yuriy growled. "All those directions were useless!"

Kai studied the signs, "Sergei said to go on Sake Street."

"Yeah, but we're on Sakura Street. I'm going to kill Sergei, those directions are not working." Yuri said fiercely.

Kai and Yuri made their way back to the hotel when Kai noticed a street sign.

"Yuriy, the sign tells us Sake street is on the west."

Yuri was fuming, "those idiots, they give us useless directions and then go the wrong direction as well! They were supposed to go east, not west, we're back where we started!

"You called your boyfriend an idiot" Kai said blankly.

"You would too if he was with a bunch of idiots"

"I don't have a boyfriend"

"You should get one soon. I know you are not interested in girls Kai."

"Hn"

"Look, there they are."

Kai and Yuriy went over to where Sergei, Ivan and Boris were. Yuri was cursing and shouting at them for no particular reason and it wasn't until Kai motioned for him to go that he stopped.

"Come on Yuriy, we still have to find Kinomiya"

"Right, Sergei, Ivan and Boris, you go to the _east_ side of the place to look for them and Kai and I will go to the west."

The five parted and went down the RIGHT directions.

-Kai's P.O.V-

After Yuriy shouted at them for 20 minutes, I finally stopped him. It was getting to be pointless, repetitive and downright irritating He can really scream and I'm glad I'm not his boyfriend. I know I am attracted to guys now because girls had never been an interest unless they could survive in the abbey. It wasn't like I was isolated from girls, not really but no girls ever make it into the top ranks. I've seen fangirls on TV and they are just downright scary and I don't deemed them worthy to talk to.

Yuriy and I crouched low in the bushes and I finally saw the heir of Japan. He was a midnight-haired boy wearing a red cap and a red vest over yellow long sleeves. His dojo was surrounded by plants which was perfect for us to hide in so he's probably training in his own backyard.

A shorter boy with brown hair and glasses came over to talk to him. It was obvious which one is Tyson because he was carrying a sword with a dragon carved into the handle and a sapphire set in the middle of the hilt. As he drew his sword, I could make out an S engraved at the bottom and the top of the hilt was carved T. Kinomiya. It kind of resembled mine surprisingly. I guess all of the heirs would have something like my own sword. Dranzer S came to me when I was younger in the abbey and it was masked in a red glow that was hot to the touch but it didn't bother me at all when I took it although Ivan tried to grab it and learned what happens when you touch a Hiwatari weapon.

I leaned in closer to hear what they were saying.

"Kyouju, did you send the e-mail to Max? I hope he made it home safely."

The short one called Kyouju said, "Max is fine. He's made the trip here to America many times, you should know that. He has guardians too you know and from the information I gathered, they are pretty strong and well known in the Shaman World."

"I bet they can't protect Max as well as I can."

"But they're really famous shamans. I searched them up on the Patch network and they are really powerful!" Kenny protested.

"Well as long as they can protect him, I don't mind, but we'd better get practising. Ryu!! Come on!!"

-Normal P.O.V.-

Kai watched as Tyson's shaman guardian, Ryu, bounded out of the trees. He was a tall man with a funny looking hairdo and a white and purple tuxedo. Tyson picked up dark blue cape with a light blue outlines stitching a symbol of a dragon.

Kai watched as Tyson and Ryu battled each other. Tyson's cape flowed behind him and Kai was not in the least impressed with the moves Tyson has shown.

"Yuriy, I think we should call the others over"

"Right, I'm onto it" Yuriy said and disappeared from view.

A minute after Yuriy had left, Kai heard a slightly deeper and melodic voice. "Finally found you, Kai-san"

Kai spun around and saw a boy with long, dark brown hair and a huge fire spirit casting a shadow above the two. How did this boy know my name? Kai thought idly to himself.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Bonnie: Hmmm what was I thinking when I first wrote this? Yuri sounded so weird! The team names will be a mix of Japanese and English versions but the names will all be in Japanese because I like Japanese Names better but I can't remember the Japanese versions of all the teams. 

The next chapter will have a LOT of revamping because I screwed that chapter up pretty badly and I'm adding in a lot of new things. Hopefully for the better!

R and R!


	4. Storm VS Fire Takao VS Kai

Bonnie: A lot of changes! And the next chapter will be up too!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Shaman King**

**Chapter 4: Storm VS Fire, Takao VS Kai**

"Who are you?" Kai demanded to the long haired boy.

"My name is Hao Asakura. I am your shaman guardian, Kai-san."

"Whatever," Kai said, wondering what that was supposed to mean. He noticed a long thin package Hao was holding. Hao followed his gaze before smirking, taking Kai off guard. His smirk was just like his. "This is your second weapon, all elemental heirs get a second skill or item that is unique and different to the similar swords." Hao explained, holding out the package for Kai to take.

Kai flipped the package over and inside was the sleek broom with the large encrested ruby and crimson words that spell 'Firebolt'.

Hao showed Kai how to transfer his furyoku into the broom and make it go faster and higher, soon Yuri, Boris, Sergei and Ivan arrived.

"Whoa Kai!" Ivan yelled when he saw Kai in the air but Sergei quickly told him to shut up, Tyson and Kyouju were still nearby and they did not want to draw their attention.

"Who are you?" Yuri asked rather rudely to the long haired boy but Hao wasn't fazed by the rudeness. "I'm Hao Asakura, Kai-san's Shaman guardian. "Why does Kai get a guardian and we don't?" Yuri said obviously jealous.

"We're assigned to them by the Great Spirit." Hao retorted, slightly haughty.

"I want to battle you. I'm Kai's best friend and I want to see if you're strong enough."

Hao chuckled and summoned a huge fire spirit. "Alright."

Yuri drew out his sword and his ice wolf spirit appeared, "Wolborg, Oversoul!" Hao looked at the glowing ice sword, "Interesting, an ice spirit elemental." He said thoughtfully though the others looked confused. Yuri gave a nod in another direction to Kai and Kai understood. He quietly snuck out as Yuriy and Hao prepared to battle.

Meanwhile...

"Kyouju, could you send an email to Max and invite him over again next week?" Tyson asked the brunette as he dodged the oncoming attack from Ryu.

"But Ty, that's the third time this month. Max has his own duties as the American heir too you know."

Tyson knew he was going to have to tell his feelings to the blonde heir, Max, without Max's sister knowing it until it was too late, so he wanted to invite him over to Japan, this time to confess his feelings. He and Max found each other while Max was on an initial tour (Courtesy of Mr. Dickinson, head of the S.S.A Sacred Spirit Association) to visit other countries. Tyson had taken an immediate liking to Max and emailed him every time something pops up. It was around that time Tyson had also discovered Max's distant twin sister, Bonnie, the heiress of Canada and carefully avoided her. She was scary sometimes.

"Alright, I'll do it. Kyouju answered, he could never say no to Tyson. Kyouju's family had served the famous Kinomiya family as each heir was the heir to the country. The Kyu family takes care of all the Kinomiya secrets, organizing events and the problems. Of course Tyson was not a very organized person so he relied on Kyouju for most of the technical stuff.

Tyson flew in a blur of dark blue and used the wind to push Ryu off his feet and into a tree.

"Gee Ryu, you like it up there?" Tyson teased with a grin.

Someone snorted and Tyson and Ryu whirled around. Standing on a branch of another tree was a boy who a few years older than Tyson, with a two toned blue hair and blue triangle face paint painted on both sides. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, armguards and baggy blue pants, his piercing crimson eyes showing no emotions.

"Is that the best you can do?" He snorted again. Tyson drew out his sword, "Who are you and what are you doing in my backyard?" He demanded. The boy seemed to consider telling him when he said. "That is none of your business. I am the heir of Russia and I have come to battle you Tyson Kinomiya."

It was Tyson's turn to snort, "Oh I'm not Tyson. I am Kinomiya Takao." He said puffing up his chest; still the boy didn't falter which Tyson was pretty disappointed because most people would be confused. Tyson was the name he adopted as his "American name" when he met Max, not wanting to seem to be some kind of ignorant person to Max.

Instead, he said, "Then what's your real name? Dodo bird? Oh I'm sorry, I meant chicken." Takao said sarcastically, "If you want to battle me oh heir of Russia, I suggest you come down and fight me shaman to shaman."

The blunette jumped down with lightning speed, "the name's Kai and don't you forget it because when I'm done, you will never forget that name." Kai said coldly and raised his sword. Suzaku appeared beside him hovering and at the same time, a blue dragon appeared roaring beside Takao, "Seiryuu!" He said proudly.

"Hn" said Kai obviously not interested which only got Tyson angrier. Both shamans oversouled and the battle began.

-Behind the Bushes-

Slashes of molten red and ice blue slashed through the air as Yuriy and Hao leaped into the air over and over, Boris watched in concern for Yuriy as he can sense that his furyoku was draining faster than Hao's. Finally, as an attempt to win, Yuriy used the rest of his furyoku and created a large icy beam and Hao retaliated with a stream of red hot fire. Both attacks collided in midair and purple smoke shrouded the small clearing.

Boris was the first to get up as everyone was knocked off their feet and rushed over to Yuriy who was on one knee panting since he just used up all his furyoku. "Yuri, are you alright!" Boris asked in his usual cold stoic voice but one had to be Yuriy to hear the deep concern underlying it.

"I'm fine, just tired." Yuriy panted though he would've smirked at Boris's protectiveness if he wasn't in this state. It's been a long time since Yuriy ran out of furyoku so he seemed to take on a larger toll of tiredness. Hao strolled up from the other side of the clearing.

"It sure has been a while the last time I ran out of so much furyoku." The long haired teen said thoughtfully as the fire surrounding him started to fade. "I wonder where is Kai-sama...?"

-In front of the bushes-

Takao ran towards Kai and their blades lock together and Kai pushed him back, looking calm and cool. Takao had strength, skill and potential but Kai decided to wait it out for the perfect time to strike. The brown haired boy with glasses was carefully observing everything through his laptop and the blue haired boy was getting frustrated. Kai smirked; getting a shaman angry is a good way to manipulate them. Too bad Takao hasn't learned that yet.

Getting someone angry was Kai's specialty at defeating them, they become blinded by rage and use up there furyoku faster than you can say 'oversoul'. (A/N: Too bad Kai thinks that, that was before he met Rei)

Takao's navy blue cloak trailed behind him Another thing that puzzled Kai as he blocked another incoming shot from Takao. The cloak seems to be an heir heirloom for the country's sole heir. Why didn't Kai get one? Not that he was jealous but just a little curious.

Takao was definitely angry; he could sense emotions, something he inherited as a dragon shaman, but this Kai person seems to have a mental block of his emotions, 'maybe I can ask Max about his thoughts.' Max has the ability to cheer anyone up but what Takao can sense from Kai is coldness. (A/N: Takao: duh...) 'I wonder what made him so cold.' Takao thought to himself. To Tyson, Kai looked like he was winning so against what he usually does, Takao decided summoned his TWO shaman guardians. (A/N: Takao: Hey they told me they were there to help.)

"RYU-SAN! CHOCOLOVE!"

The same man that Kai saw battling Takao awhile ago appeared, he had funny looking black hair that stuck out in front and was wearing a suit of white and purple. "This is my first guardian, Ryu."

Then Takao and Kenny looked around. Kai was curious as to what they were waiting for and found what they were looking for.

Above an extremely large hill, another boy appeared.

"Meet Chocolove," said Takao.

The boy leaped down from a great height and landed on all fours. He was half dressed and his hands resembled claws. Chocolove wore bone jewellery that jangled and a jaguar spirit accompanied him.

Getting up, Kai knew this was getting bad since it was three on one. He had to finish quick.

Pulling out the net, he channelled his furyoku into the net and Chocolove saw it, "is that a Furry Net? A Furyoku net!" He snickered to himself, forgetting the seriousness of the situation.

Kai smirked, "smart," he said simply.

The Dranzer (1) wielder leaped into the air and tossed the net at Takao. Chocolove snapped out of it and his eyes widened.

"Takao!"

"Master Takao!"

When the dust settled, Takao wasn't anywhere on the floor, he was in the air. Great white wings sprouted out of his back and flapped elegantly in the breeze. "Whoa! That was close!" Takao breathed.

Gusts of wind blew around the sapphire-eyed heir. The winds were either called to Takao's command or he created them. Even Kai was impressed by the level of skill and power Takao displayed but quickly snapped out of it and tossed the furyoku net again aided by his own fire power to push the winds. This time, Takao couldn't dodge swiftly because he was hit by the flames before the net came at him, draining his power and Takao went black.

Kai quickly jumped on his broom before all the dust and wind swirling around settled.

Chocolove and Ryu had to cover their eyes from the storm and when they opened their eyes, Takao and Kai were gone. White feathers were still floating to the ground.

"Takao?" Chocolove whispered. "Oh no! Takao!" He yelled into the silence.

"Kyouju's gone to find Max," said Ryu in horror. "We better report this problem to Danna. This can't be a coincidence."

"Yeah, if this is what I think it is, then this could be serious."

Chocolove and Ryu gulped. They failed their assignments and were afraid of what Danna would say.

Later that day...

"Danna!" Yelled Ryu when the plane landed. The both of them bowed in respect to their Danna.

Danna looked up, "I know, there has been a disturbance in the balance of power."

* * *

Bonnie: Well, I'm much happier with the changes I've made and hopefully all of you are too. 

R and R please! They make my day!

(1) Dranzer wielder refers to Kai's sword. The swords are named Draciel, Dranzer, Driger, Dragoon and Dracua as opposed to the spirits

These are the costumes I imagine them to be wearing:

Demolition Boys - Ummm First Season is their best and right now they're part of Biovolt so it's First Season. Maybe I'll change theirs later

Normal/Everyday Clothing:

Kai - G-Revolution Outfit (Such a cool outfit...)

Takao - V-Force/G-Revolution (They're similar so there's not much to say, I'll change Takao's later as well)

Max - Switches between V-Force and G-Revolution

Bonnie - Purple Version of Max's V-Force

Rei -V-Force... (Although G-Rev's not bad and I may add some others too)

Bonnie: (sigh) I will draw their special clothing one day, I want the special clothing to look similar so Kai doesn't have to worry about the cloak thing for long!

I will not update until I get at least five more reviews!


	5. Makkusu the Healer

Bonnie: YES! Finally gave this story a new chapter! One that no one has read yet! I'm so proud of myself.

Rei: (scanning the story) Hey... why am I not in this one again?

Bonnie: Patience, it's coming. I hope I get around to writing you in.

Kai: You had better, I'm not putting up with my grandfather for this long!

Bonnie: Eh heh heh... Well, up next is Max's introduction and yes I think he has a deeper character than most people think. Not a simple happy-go-lucky blond (well, he is a happy-go-lucky blond but... anyways, the point is, BESIDES that)

Kai: He does?

Bonnie: Well, most people... Anyways, I'm sick and tired of Takao always being the strongest and stuff in the series so I'm giving some really good powers to the other bladers

Kai: Except me because apparently I'm too strong for special powers

Bonnie: Don't mind Kai, he's just jealous

Kai: Hn

Bonnie: I think that since Max has to deal with water, he can do a lot things with water and can be really powerful person but of course, I'll keep him in character!

Rei: Sure, ignore me for a while. Enjoy the story

Bonnie: Aww Rei! You just cut my ramblings short!

Rei: And before any of us forgets, Bonnie-san does not own Bakuten Shoot

Bonnie: NOOOOOO:'( I have to start now...

**"Bold words"** are English words.

"Normal words" are Japanese words.

_"Italics"_ are Chinese words (I think I'll go with Mandarin...)

**_"Bold italics" _**are French words.

"Underline" are Russian words.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Makkusu, The Healer**

_Years ago, one country has tried to harness the power of the Sacred Spirits for complete World Domination. The Country had begun by defeating the Wind Dragon spirit, the Fire Phoenix Spirit, and then the Light Mouse Spirit, three of the most powerful Spirits in history. However, the country met its end when its leftover injuries, caused by the battles against fire and wind, were so severe that only special magic can heal it. The remaining two spirits have specialties in healing, the Water Turtle Spirit having the strongest healing ability of them all, evaded capture and with the help of the Earth Tiger Spirit, they resisted the call of pain the country exerted, until they surrendered to the Spirits and then they were healed. This is one of the stories of Genbu, the Black Chimera of Water._

_The Shamanic Powers of Genbu are mainly for defence rather than offence. In addition to gaining control over water, the heir receives powerful healing abilities and the ability to cheer humans up easily. The Genbu shaman is normally calm and level headed but if provoked, the destruction of water can be devastating so it is fortunate that many Genbu heirs rarely become mad. Genbu is the easy going one of all the beasts and bonds with her shaman quite easily. Genbu is the highest class spirit of all water classed spirits. _

Takao opened his eyes slowly and rather painfully. 'I… lost?' He thought to himself, sitting up and holding his head. The images were blurred but the last thing Takao remembered were flames and then pain and then the whole world went dark.

Sitting up, Takao heard a clang and froze. He moved little bit and there was a ping sound, his eyes were still blurred so he shifted a bit and there was another clang. Takao blinked his deep blue eyes rapidly and his vision was finally restored.

He looked at his surroundings, noting he was in a damp dungeon.

It was a plain and empty cell and Takao was able to hear his own power resonating in the silence of the cell. His eyes rested on a chain that chained his ankle to the wall.

'Do they think I am an amateur shaman?' Takao narrowed his eyes and in one smooth motion, he used the very air to cut the chains with the help of his sword which glowed blue and then faded. Funny that they didn't take his sword away but then it was impossible anyway. No one can move it except for another sacred spirit heir, which means Max could... Takao thought wistfully on his crush.

Then Takao used the same method to cut the bars of the cell and he ran out. His mind was only focused on one thing and that was to find Max and warn him. Whoever this "Kai" was, he might target Max next and Takao will not allow that to happen.

The Dragoon Shaman turned into another dark hallway, 'geez, do all these hallways have to look the same?' Takao snorted to himself when another being jumped down in front of him, causing him to halt.

"So you're the shaman of wind? Pathetic aren't you?" The figure sneered.

Takao glared at the newcomer, "and who are you?"

-To Kai, Yuri, Ivan and Sergei-

Inside his room, Kai paced the floor, wondering where to find the next one. For once, Hao was nowhere to be seen. He had gone off to see to some kind of important matter in the library. Kai snorted, he didn't need some shaman guardian, and he was strong enough to go on his own.

His Grandfather had congratulated him on the Takao job and finally told him that he needed to find three more heirs and only specific ones. Kai had to admit, the Takao job was not very easy and what if the other three heirs were just as strong or stronger? Maybe it was better for the Neo Borg team to be helping him.

Yuri snickered, "Voltaire told us that Takao was the Shaman of Wind and that got Boris a little riled."

Kai raised an eyebrow, "you can tell?"

"He doesn't need to show because I know." Yuri retorted.

"Well we need to get a move on," Kai said, annoyed, "Boris will have to come later."

"Fine, where's our next destination?" Yuri said.

"America."

-Near the Atlantic Waters-

A boy sat next to an injured patient, his eyes were closed in concentration as he focused his purple coloured mana. A golden staff was in his hands, the crescent moon with three rings jingled at the top. In the next instant, his patient was breathing normally and the life signs on the monitor were stabilised. The blond boy wiped his forehead, he had been working all afternoon, treating patients in the hospital his mom owned and despite all the power he has, it was wearing him down.

"Take a break." The blond boy looked up, a spiky blue haired shaman was watching him from a seat near the window "oh it's you Horo."

"Take a break," the boy named Horo repeated, "you're wearing yourself down and I don't know about you but even I can't handle the kind of pressure you have."

The blond boy gestured to all the other patients, "but I can't leave them when they're in pain like this, I feel so guilty."

"Right and treating 100 patients in one day is how you handle this. Sorry Doc but you need a break. Let's go have some food instead."

The blond laughed, Horo reminded him of Takao sometimes and thinking of Takao made him very happy but he quickly shook that feeling away. He'll think about Takao when he goes to visit his dad in Japan again. He got up and put his white coat and stethoscope away, underneath his white coat was a deep blue t-shirt with yellow stars.

He ran to join up with Horo and they headed to a burger joint on the lower floor of the facility. Max waved to some of the other doctors he was familiar with who were currently wandering the first floor or eating lunch. Max and Horo slid into a booth occupied by a green haired boy. They each greeted each other and started the food that was already there for Max and Horo when they arrived.

"Max, I know you're helping your mom but if you stress yourself out like this, your health is in danger." Lyserg, the green haired boy said.

"Yafdoauar tadldlfented baut ysdou hsavkse a lismit yaou nwow(1)" Horo spoke at the same time as he gulped down his sandwich.

Max sighed, toying with his burger a little but then he smiled again, "alright, I'll take the next two days off to be with you guys to train and play, how 'bout that? It'll be fun!"

"Fine by me!" Lyserg said, smiling and Horo nodded enthusiastically, trying not to make a mess and spray everything in his mouth.

A cell phone rang in the small café and Lyserg answered. "Lyserg here. Ah Ryu-san! Yes, what was that? WHAT?! No… you're not joking… ok talk to you later, yeah I'll tell Max. Bye..."

Lyserg put his phone down, Max's bright blue eyes stared at him intently, "what's going on Lyserg?"

"That was our friend Ryu." Lyserg said, sighing and even Horo stopped mid-bite to hear the rest. "He said, this guy named Kai came, challenged Takao-san and then took him away when Takao-san lost."

Max gasped sharply, dropping his burger. His blue cerulean eyes widened.

"**No! Tyson? Really? Tyson?! That can't be true! He can't be taken away**!" Whenever he got anxious or nervous, Max starts reverting to english in his speech and he was only one to use Takao's english name as a nickname.

He bolted out of the café without a second thought. Lyserg and Horo quickly followed him.

"Max, wait!" Horo shouted, "Whoever this Kai is, he might be coming after you next!"

Max frowned at this possibility, slowing down, "but why me though?" He stopped running for Lyserg and Horo to catch up.

Lyserg answered, "You are the Shaman of Water and Takao-san is the Shaman of Wind." Lyserg had a faraway look in his emerald eyes, "there is a legend about the five important shamans of the elements and the great power all of you possess. If you were to fall into the wrong hands…"

"That's what we're here for," Horo continued. "We were assigned by the Great Spirit to look after you. Ryu and Chocolove let their guards down, the idiots..." Horo muttered, interrupting himself, "and Takao was gone from under them. This Kai must be strong; we can't let anything happen to you!"

Max remained silent, contemplating what his guardians just told him.

Max's mom Judy Tate Mizuhara was the heir of America as well as Canada. Judy had married a man from Japan, Max's dad. It was hard for Max to stay in contact with both parents across the seas but as a child of the sea, he slowly began to train and build up his power with his mom's help. Also, Max was a born healer and those were very rare. Most healers were taught the art but Max was born with the power to heal. He used his healing powers to work in the hospitals Judy owned and also trained in combat from time to time; getting to know the water and Max has loved the water since he was born.

It was during his visit to Japan that Max met and started having a crush on his new friend Takao Kinomiya. In the beginning, Takao had tried to impress Max by using an American name, Tyson, because he thought it sounded cool. Now Max only used that name for his own reasons.

"Max," Lyserg tried to reason with his charge, "we don't know what we're up against and if he comes, what can we do? The All-Starz team is in Hawaii and my team, the Funbari Onsen, is scattered everywhere. It's just us now."

As they were talking, Max had walked into his house, followed by the others, and grabbed his sword, the Draciel Blade. His sword's hilt was imbedded with a deep purple amethyst stone; the more rare and expensive version of the gem.

Next came Max's cloak, Max grabbed that too and fastened it around himself. It was a beautiful cloak, dark green in coloured but with purple lines running along it. In the center, the lines formed a giant turtle outline: Max's spirit Genbu.

Horo fidgeted a bit, "what are you planning to do Max?"

Max switched his clothing over to a light green and yellow t-shirt and long pale orange pants. He clipped his sword to his side. "I'm going to rescue Takao."

Both of his shaman guardians' eyes grew as Max walked right past them. "I am not going to stay here knowing Takao is in danger guys, I'm going to go find him."

"Wait!" Lyserg called out and he and Horo ran after him. "We're going too."

"Yeah, what kind of guardians would we be if we didn't?" Horo added.

They followed Max over to the seaside where Max was staring out at the deep blue water. Genbu hovered by him to comfort him. The three of them stood there with their spirits. Horo and Lyserg knew Max had a deep connection to the sea with Genbu by his side, Max's strength was in defence and that will help rescue Takao. Horo suddenly had a thought, "I know, we should ask Bonnie-san to help us!"

"Sure, why not?" Max said absently.

Lyserg agreed, "She can help us with her energy power. We should head over to Canada first then."

"Canada hmm? I think we've got a lead for our next destination, Kai." Another voice interrupted them and Max, Horo and Lyserg spun around.

"Is that Kai?!" Horo's eyes widened. In front of them were Kai and the Neo Borg! (Minus Boris)

"Hn." Kai answered.

"Is he the one who battled Takao?" Max asked Lyserg.

"I remember now, Kai-san is the heir of Russia and also Hao's assignment." Lyserg said quietly. This changes everything because Kai is the Shaman of Fire!

"Max…" Horo looked at Max, who looked tensed, ready to run. 'Why were they here?' Max wondered, 'they've got Takao already so what else could they want? Unless…'

"Horo, that legend… could they be here because of that legend?"

Horo flinched but before he could answer, the tallest Neo Borg stepped forward. "So you're the Shaman of Water." His deep voice stated in full confidence that Max and the others knew this was no coincidence they were found. They were here for a purpose.

'A legend? What legend?' Kai thought, mildly disappointed that Yuri had interrupted the conversation they were eavesdropping on. They now had a lead for the next one though. Yuri had found out that the Shamans of Water and Energy were in the west and thanks to the eavesdropping on Takao; they had found the Shaman of Water easily.

Without warning, Sergei conjured up his weapons and directed them at Max, eager to show his power. "We'll see how good you are then, Max Mizuhara."

Sergei channelled his Seaborg spirit into combat gloves. His gloves grew larger and they glowed a deep blue colour. The largest Demolition boy lifted the huge gloves with a roar and shouted "SEABORG!" The seawater from the Atlantic lifted up into a gigantic tidal wave and Sergei rose up on the water as though he was surfing. From his gloves Sergei raised a gigantic armoured whale spirit.

The mighty power of the sea bore down upon Max. Horo and Lyserg had to run to get their weapons as fast as possible so it was only him and Genbu left. The wind blew his dark green robes and his blond hair quite fiercely. "Genbu…"

"I'm here Max." Genbu answered appearing beside her shaman, "I'm ready when you are. You know what they're after."

"Yeah... Me."

Sergei rode above them all, laughing. "Let's see how you take my power of the sea! I am in control of the water, not you!" He sneered; he wanted to know what made this blond 'shrimp' so special that Voltaire wanted him for Max's water power and not Sergei's Seaborg mana. It was the same drive of jealousy that Boris had when he went to confront the Shaman of Wind.

Max reached down to his sword sheathed at the side but then he thought better of it and instead he dropped his hands to the side and closed his eyes, concentrating_._ 'It's true that I am a healer and not a fighter.'

Max held out both of his hands and a golden staff with a crescent moon with rings appeared. "But I am the Guardian of water!" Max shouted at the Neo Borg team and Kai, "The Sea is my friend and not my enemy." The staff started glowing purple. "So if it's a battle of water you want, then I'm all for it! Genbu! Oversoul!"

The water started churning and twisting to Max's command instead of Sergei's.

"Sea Fortress!"

The blond shaman directed the waves with his magical staff. A large tortoise spirit appeared out of the staff showing it was an oversoul. Max swung the staff quite easily and made a few motions in midair and as the waves from Seaborg hit, in one swift motion, Max hit the staff crossed horizontally at the water and an invisible force field appeared, shattering the water as though it were glass. Sergei fell off of Seaborg and the whale was thrown back by its own water power.

Max quickly spun around and ran as the rest of the Neo Borg team realized Sergei's defeat and gave chase to the blond heir.

'Where can I go?' Max wondered, 'these people are dangerous, though I hope that guy is alright and that I didn't hit him too hard.'

A scraping sound caught Max's attention, he turned and saw something that seemed quite impossible in the summer weather. Horo was sliding down an icy slope, he was creating more ice and was melting the ones behind him make a personal path for his snowboard. "Max!" he called.

In another second, Lyserg came bursting out, holding… a pair of skis?

"Max, come here! Go Morphine!" Not one to waste his breath in a time like this, Lyserg quickly sent out his pendulum, powered by Morphine to wrap around Horo's snowboard and then strapped on the skis, "Max hold on. It's a bumpy ride where Horo is concerned."

"Hey!"

So that was how they managed to travel faster. Max held on tight as well to Lyserg as they rode on the ice with the skis. Lyserg was concentrating on keeping them balanced and keeping a tight grip on Horo's snowboard while Horo was concerned with creating more ice for the path. At the next instant, a giant icicle came soaring out of nowhere, crashing into Horo's path. Horo couldn't stop so close up and tried to put on the breaks.

The three of them went careening off the ice path as they collided with the icy wall and they fell into the Atlantic Ocean.

Kai hovered down from his broom, "nice job Yuri" he said distastefully, clearly not impressed with Yuri's move.

"What was wrong with it? That blue-haired shaman was starting to annoy me with his ice moves."

"Because, you dolt, Mizuhara is the Shaman of WATER! That was pointless; they're going to get away."

Yuri stopped blasting icicles. "Oh right…"

Down in the waters, Max summoned his staff again and starting creating something even bigger with a purple glow.

Kai hovered over the water, furyoku net in hand and ready. Max might actually be a worthy adversary someday; his water moves were not bad.

A swirl of water appeared on the surface and before anyone could move, a giant tortoise came bursting out of the water. Kai knew it was made of mana and probably made by Max because of the purple glow surrounding the tortoise.

Horo and Lyserg resurfaced on top of the giant tortoise, coughing up some water. Max was still nowhere to be seen.

TBC…

(1) You're talented, but you have a limit you know." Yup, Horo Horo-kun loves his food...

Bonnie: Whew! When I start making a really long chapter, they start to drag and I have to hurry to finish!  
I hope no one objects to the Takao x Max, tons of hints in this one!

I was so stupid, my old chapter three had said Max's guardians were Lyserg and Horo and I kept them here but then I went and made chapter four with Takao's guardians as Ryu and Horo! Talk about two places at once for Horo Horo! But I revamped it, yay me!

Anyways, I am not updating until I get about five more reviews before chapter six!


End file.
